Revive Me
by HitachiinOtaku
Summary: "My name is Aki. I am dead and have decided I have haunted the halls of Ouran long enough. I want to live." "My name is Kia. I have nothing to live for. The dead have decided they will live for me." TamakixOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: People Listen to me I dont own anything and neither does Tasia my co-writer. Ouran, belongs to Bisco Hatori.

Hey guys this is the new deal Im doing a collab with Tasia one of my readers from my other fic. All I can say for now is that this story is gonna be different. Hope you all like it.

* * *

The lives of the students of Ouran were filled with ridiculous drama, shallow scandal, mind numbing stress, and amazing glamour. And I adored every minute  
of it, as I had once been a part of all of it.

The blurry ocean of pale yellow and lavender blue that raced about me now, had once parted like a sea for me when I had spent time walking these halls. Now the clicking of their shining black Mary Janes and the shuffling of their papers overshadowed my existence.

My name is Akira Kagamine and I've spent almost every day at this school watching everyone as they walked by.

I watched the students of Ouran intently as they bustled through their busy agendas in the rose colored halls. Their happy faces and cheerful  
conversations have always drawn me in ,but it was never me they were talking to. They ignored me and to them I didn't exist, that is what really annoyed me. I have tried to make friends, but still no one cares , and no one will listen. I cannot find a way to make myself seen by them again. To hold the power that had once been the happiest memory of my life. If only I were still popular then all of the students dressed in pale yellow and lavender blue would flock to me again and hang on my every word.

As I walked through the halls, my own shoes making silent clicking noises no one seemed to notice, I saw a girl who was putting a note into a locker.

'Another confession,' I thought.

I had gotten into the habit of pulling out those love notes as a bit of a prank. Although even if I did though, no one would notice it either. There  
were always plenty of romantic escapades circling the gossip waves that were always in Ouran's Halls. It was all so frustrating really, how much belief the students put into rumors instead of their own actual existence, though truthfully I had been the cause of a lot gossip myself too, back then. It's just that I have seen so many people here waste their lives by secluding themselves. I have also seen many people living their life in questionable ways throughout these halls, especially in some of their after school clubs.

I have witnessed plenty of things because here at Ouran Academy I am an insignificant being.

I miss the days when I had busy schedules. I remember all the friends I had and started to wonder if things could ever be so wonderful again.

"ARGH! Just thinking about it gives me a headache!" I shouted. My haughty yet beautiful voice rang out in the west corridor, but it only traveled  
noticeably to my own ears.

I looked at the sky through the window nearest to me. The sky was bright blue it was almost as if it was signifying that something great would happen today. The sky was something that I really enjoyed. Day or night you could always tell what was to come just by looking at it. The sky was really something special to me because depending on the weather, the sky could make you either happy or sad. Since the sky was almost always blue it kept me in a good mood. It was also so open and vast, like whole other worlds existed in between its space. Sometimes it helped me feel that it was alright that I was so insignificant now.

I walked into the girl's bathroom to look in the mirror, one of the few hobbies I had left to entertain myself. The first thing I saw was my sparkly magenta eyes. Yes, that was not a normal color ,but that was because of my mother's side of the family. My great grandmother on my mother's side had her very same eyes except more serious looking. They were wide and almond-shaped, but cut at an exotic angle to give me an exotic look. Then I admired my hair. That was one of the things that I liked the most, my long sandy colored hair. It was shiny, and the pride and joy of much of my time spent tending to its perfection. I enjoyed curling my bangs enough to frame my face. I had usually let the rest of my hair flow freely unless my father had bought me a new bow. The last bow he ever gave me was the white one that I was wearing right then. At the moment the glossy ivory ribbon was wrapped around my head to appear as headband, holding some of my sandy locks away from my face. I looked at my perfect white complexion and sighed. I fixed my bow and the collar on my uniform and went on my way to finish my daily walk around the school.

I went all over the school when I traveled it. I walked the marble halls. I explored the hundreds of class rooms and tea rooms and meeting rooms. I wandered through the rose mazes and sometimes waded in the many fountains flowing on the beautiful campus. I would spend my nights at the high clock tower where I was closest to sky and gazed at all that was around me. This was all I could do now. Just sit and watch. And it was torture for me.

Before, I had ruled the world around me. The oysters of my life sheltered me securely and spit hundreds of pearls into my outstretched palms. The masses bowed to my beauty. My future was endless and all mine to control. I had bright one ahead of me too, but then it was cut short right before my unsuspecting eyes.

Its torture for me to watch all of those students who go about their lives like they don't know what they have. They don't know how lucky they are that they even have a life to waste. I would do anything to get a second chance. To be seen again. To experience normality and reality again. To experience life.

Especially now that I have found something I have never wanted to live for so bad in my entire existence. The final school bell rang and the rest of the students filtered out of classrooms and became an endless sea again as they began their after school lives. I blurred unsuspecting among them. I floated with a pack of girls who were discussing the excitement of their after school club and how they couldn't wait to see their favorite hosts.

I traveled among them, knowing the anticipating feeling as I traveled toward my favorite room in the entire school. It was also the one that held the most horrors for me.

That was the place where my very existence had ended, but at the same time, where I had been reawakened with a new purpose of existence. That was the place where I had heard the beautiful music which had revived my soul.

I knew that if I waited long enough, I would just maybe be able to hear him play.

Oh how beautiful he made the piano sound.  
Oh how beautiful he was.  
Oh how he intrigued me to a point of no solace.

As if I wasn't restless enough...

I had been watching him for awhile, like I had watched over everyone else, but I had become so drawn to him that I began to hover around him and watch over him. He just had an aura that was irresistible to someone like me. If only this had been before, than I would be part of the group of girls I was following. I would be in the dead center of them, giggling his name and dreaming of his beautiful blonde hair and smooth voice. I would sit with him every day and command his attention for my very own, since that was how I worked.

But I could never be like that. Not ever again. Not now.

And this is what tortured me the most. He is what tortured me. That fact that I was insignificant to him is what raged me most. I cared of no  
one else. The fact that he couldn't see me, or even be aware of my presence grated on my wandering soul every day I walked the halls of Ouran.

I could only watch him and listen to him now, and that was it.

My name is Akira Kagamine and I am an insignificant being at Ouran, because I died.

I died in the third music room. I can't remember how long ago. I can't remember how. And I don't want to remember.

I just want to live again. Tamaki Suoh is that reason.

* * *

Please R&R Ill take your issues or Message Tasia'sENDLESSDreams we will be more than happy to take your messages!3


	2. Chapter 2

Well, well here we go chapter two of this story. We are definately working hard to get out some good chapters so please review, we really want to know how we're doing. BTW for all you readers of my other fic pleace know that I am working hard on that one as well even though it will be a posted a little late.

**Disclaimer:** I don't claim to own Ouran or its characters. Nothing ouran related belongs to me...-sigh- I wish though...

* * *

Chapter two

I walked quietly through Ouran's halls. No one ever see's me really. That's alright. I was used to being invisible. I don't think I would want to be seen all that much. I'm not used to attention in many shapes or forms. I don't deal with it well.

I clutched the skirt of that hideous canary yellow dress as the clicking of my black school shoes echoed in the halls. The last bell had just rung and I was in a hurry to get my things and get out of my newest prison called Ouran Academy. I was a silent stalker of the school for the past couple of months now, and as of late my junior year hadn't been going very well.

I hadn't been doing well in a lot of my classes. Let's just say I get a lot of sleepless nights. That doesn't leave me any energy to awaken bright and perky for a full day of learning in my poofy yellow dress.

I wasn't good friends with any of the student body yet, but maybe it was my own fault for my personal seclusion. I had a feeling I wouldn't be their usual type of company.

I got lost frequently. Still, it was terrifying being in this huge rose colored school that was more like a labyrinth than a learning institute.

I was having a hard time, but I was trying. I had to try really hard for my mom. She just wanted me to be able to get a good education now that we could afford it. She wanted me to be happy now that we had a better life and she would be sad if she saw how miserable I felt on the inside. The one thing I refused to do was disappoint my mother and make her cry any more than she had in the past. So I faked a smile and tried. I tried hard for her and only her. Her new husband I could care less about.

I didn't even belong here. It was weird that my mother thought I could put on a brave face and things would go smoothly. But she'd had worked too hard before and I wanted her to be happy in the new life we had now. I was happy before, when it had been just me and mom, but now it was me, mom, and Mr. Minosukei. Stepfather's complicate everything.

As I walked through the halls I felt something strange. Maybe it was slight claustrophobia from all the students clustered in the same place for those few minutes. Maybe it was just another one of my episodes. I got those frequently. I ducked into a bathroom, splashing water on my face and doing something that tried to avoid, looking in the mirror.

I usually avoided mirrors. They held too many things in them. They were a direct reflection of the world and made you see things might not want to, like my own face, but aside from my case of self-consciousness, my reflection that I caught in a mirror was usually never shown alone, when it should have been.

I gazed at my face, feeling somewhat alone in my thoughts. I missed my home, and a lot of the friends and relatives I had left behind coming here with my mother. And the features in my face were a painful reminder of my memories.

I'm from the Philippines, so my features are a mix of Asian and islander. This is accomplished by having a diamond face with doe shaped eyes that slant.

My skin is much darker than the other girls at this school and my hair contains an unmanageable thick wave that doesn't work very well when I wear it shoulder length. It's the strangest color mixture that goes in between auburn brown and jet black, I could never tell really. My nose was straight but awkward and my lips looked too big for my face, but I looked like my mother, so I don't think I could complain too much. She just somehow makes my features seem much prettier.

My eyes weren't hers though. I had eyes that varied between the color of a shining piece of silver or a dark grey sky (depending on the level of energy around me). They were my grandmother's.

Ever since I was little she had told me the eyes of women in our family were very important. We saw the world around for all that it was. Not the white of its light, or the black of darkness, but the grey of everything that existed in between.

I straightened my dress over my medium built frame and decided to get out of there and get out of the school as soon as possible. Even the girl's bathroom was giving me weird vibes today, like something had been there earlier. I sighed and looked head down, as I clutched the books that still looked relatively new in my arms. Ebony and auburn waves fell in my face and I watched my own feet to help navigate myself. Most of the people around me were girls giggling and all headed in the same direction. When I ran into a few of them they all nodded politely, and some who even knew my name told me it was okay.

It didn't matter to them. I was just a quiet road block to their final destination. The Host Club. The after school association for young ladies that was filled with young men that would never think of looking twice in my direction.

I stopped to observe carelessly, a group of giggling girls that were passing before my vision.  
And then my pupils shrunk, my eyes turned bright, and a cold sensation traveled all throughout my spine. It was her again!

She was a blurry vision among them, but perfectly placed in between them, though the rest of the girls had no idea. She was wearing the same bright yellow dress, and had long sandy blonde hair that looked hopelessly beautiful. Her eyes were an unearthly magenta color. Her features were delicate and flawless, but she was pale and grey and almost see-through, I was the only one that saw her.

My name is Kiali Ayorro and I've spent almost every day of my life watching things that shouldn't be there.

It had been happening ever since I was small. My grandmother had told me all about it. She saw the same things I did. It was a gift she said. I thought otherwise. But I was used to it. My eyes were special so they could always sense things like this. I was always aware.

And I had seen things that were supposed to be unseen so many times, that I slowly became part of the unseen myself. Here at least I had been. This was not the first time I had seen this girl. I had caught glimpses of her around the school. There were rumors about her. That she was supposed to have died in the school. That she had fallen off the clock tower and haunts it to this day. That if you are looking into a lone mirror for too long, or if you wander the rose mazes by yourself, you'll see her. If you're scared enough.

I knew nothing about her, and I don't even think that she knew I had seen her. She just wandered around aimlessly, with no real purpose it seemed. It was almost sad to watch her. She seemed aware of everyone else, with a longing look that indicated she wished she was the center of some one's attention. But no one would ever see her. No one but me, really. And she didn't even know that I existed. That was an extremely sad and yet hilarious irony.

I stared for a few more minutes, my high sense paralyzing me as I saw her again. And then, out of completely nowhere, it happened. She was floating among a group of girls and then she slowly turned her head, just for a second, and looked at me. For the first time ever, her eyes looked directly at me and realized I was watching her.

I have no idea what happened, but all I know was that against my own will, I found myself moving slowly forward. My feet had shifted their course from wanting to leave the school as soon as possible, to being commanded the magenta eyed gaze of the ghost girl before me.

I moved slowly, silently following the group the whole way, never leaving her commanding eyes. She seemed so powerful and commanding when she wanted to be. When she knew she had some one's attention. I don't even think she knew that she was making me follow her, but that beautiful face and those rose colored eyes weren't going to let me forget her presence that easily.

And before I knew it, the trance was broken, and I found myself in front of the set of doors of the Host Club.

The doors I swore to myself I would never set foot in for one reason that simmered my skin whenever I thought about it. The doors that held just one more reason why I felt so invisible, a certain blonde second year who captivated the attention of all who gazed at him.

I just wanted to live in seclusion I had put myself in. I had accepted it early. Tamaki Suoh had been that reason.

* * *

R&R please!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok sorry guys its bee a while since I posted but Here it is the 3rd chapter of this marvelous story that you all love so much.

* * *

Chapter 3

Aki's POV-

She could see me.

I had no idea how this was possible. No one had ever been able to see me before. People had caught glimpses of me when they became scared enough and additional instincts kicked in for them for a moment. But normally, I was completely unable to make contact with any one of the physical world. There had only been that one solitary time...

She had been staring at me like she had seen before. How long had she known I was there? It was an extremely strange thought. I had felt that someone was watching me, and when I had turned my head to prove I was wrong, there she was, piercing my being with bright silver eyes that exposed me to the world. Well, her world at least.

Her aura was so strange. She was definitely not the normal student to Ouran. I would know. She kept gazing at me through her thick and naturally bushy dark hair. Her features were exotic, not more so than mine, but she certainly was interesting to look at. I'm not sure what she made me feel, but to have someone aware of existence took hold a greedy need in me. I had wanted someone to know I was far from insignificant for so long. I felt my eyes freeze into hers and I almost willed her to never look away. I was not going to be forgotten in that moment.

I think she followed as I beckoned, I can't really remember, but I know my sudden piercing need was quenched when my original goal came into focus again. The girls had stopped, and they had reached my favorite destination. I decided to ignore the silver eyed girl for now.

The large ornate doors flew open, and for about the hundredth time for me, a greeting of rose petals and seven good looking hosts filled my vision.

"Welcome!" They called in perfect unison, posed in their typical formation, dressed in the cosplay they had chosen for that day. The group of girls I was among scrambled into the room and awed at their beloved hosts. I merely smiled.

"Hello boys," I said to the group invisibly, a warm and playful smirk on my face. "What plans do you have to charm these poor girls today?"

I tossed my hair gracefully and watched as the girls separated and swarmed to admire their favorite requested host in the current cosplay. The look for that day was some kind of Chinese, Land of Dragons theme and all the hosts were all dressed in flattering Chinese attire. They all went to their assigned tables and I took a minute to gaze at each host, whose name and personality I had memorized over practically eons of time observing.

There were the third years, Takashi Morinozuka, also known as "Mori," and then Mitskuni Haninozuka, correctly nicknamed as "Hunny". They were in the grade I would have been in at my eternal age, therefore I found myself relating to them sometimes during the Club's frequent events and situations. The ever silent Mori and the forever sweet Hunny were dressed as Shaolin Kung Fu warriors and the girls wooed and fantasized over the smart fitting Shaolin robes the two seniors wore, purple grey for Mori and a pinkish white for Hunny. Mori's kendo staff was used as a romantic prop, completing the idea of the outfit.

I floated over and smiled fondly at the tiny third year's pink bunny that he had always carried, which now had been fashioned to wear a panda suit as he tried to feed it a moon cake. As always, Mori silently aided him in disposing of any crumbs. The moe obsessed girls squealed.

I then observed the ever popular devilish twins. They were dressed in identical baby blue and orange silk robes and were clung together, sharing a moment as Hikaru separated a fortune cookie by mouth that was already between the lips of a blushing Kaoru. I merely rolled my eyes at their display, being straight as a razor, I had never been a fan of their twincest act. When they  
weren't fronting for the club, I would have to admit I found myself most attracted to their conniving side. Still, it was a very small attraction overridden by a current one that took all my attention.

I glanced toward the Demon King himself, Mr. Kyoya-Power Hungry-Ootori, who was dressed in green robes and playing trade merchant among the girls with plenty of Ouran Merchandise. As much as I turned my nose at his inner dark side, I also greatly admired him as well, for the way he was able to manipulate the thin air around him to get what he wanted. Maybe he reminded me  
of myself from before. I had also possessed the same materialization skills, and we both had important inner purposes hanging highly over our heads. Things we wanted so desperately, but were always cruelly out of our reach, no matter how we struggled.

"Ni hen piao liang, my radiant gong zhu."

I heard his voice cooing from the center of the room, so of course I immediately turned my head to gaze at him. Compared to all other hosts, he had gone all out, and made sure he looked magnificent and important in his attire. His wardrobe was that of a Chinese emperor, and he was draped in expensive looking ruby red and gold silk robes decked out with golden beading and the  
head piece to match. A girl with long dark brown hair was cradled in his lap on his Emperor like throne and he was whispering to her all of his ancient secrets of flattery.

The heart I didn't have any more skipped a beat as I observed him.

"Oh Tamaki, whatever are you saying to me?" The brunette blushed heavily.

"I am merely telling you how beautiful you are, my little lotus. This is how the Emperor must express such things in a Chinese tongue." He soothed into her ear.

She turned away in delight. "Oh Tamaki-kun, you're so authentic."

"Yet even my pure tongue does not do your regality justice, my sweet peony blossom." He continued, holding her tightly against him on the regal throne.  
The girl's around him panted and cried in pleasure at the scene before them.

My magenta eyes glared slightly, but I restrained the possessive feeling I had welling inside me. I had no right. Still it was murder on my eyes. So I tried admiring Tamaki's perfection instead. His beauty shone like always. His perfect golden hair. His violet blue eyes, radiant. His smile worthy of 10,000 watts. He looked incredibly sexy in his Emperor's outfit, but some of it looked  
crooked, the hem of the collar off by a few centimeters. The draping on his robe needing to be fixed.

Something in me instinctively stepped toward him to fix him. As I was so near him, I could smell his cologne. It was intoxicating. My imaginery pulse quickened and being so close filled me with nothing but ecstasy. My soul became lost in his eyes. The barrier between us seemed non-existent as I stared at him. I reached out to touch his shoulder, when suddenly my better judgment forced me to retract my arm.

I couldn't interact with him. No, I shouldn't. I'm dead, it would do no good.

Even if I had reached out to adjust his clothes he would have felt nothing, and even if he did, a fearful reaction from him would be too heartbreaking for me to bear.

All I could do was just stand there and watch him. Sometimes I would close my eyes, and pretend he was whispering those wonderful things to me. Calling me 'princess' and cradling me in his charming hold. It worked well enough, sometimes.

As I wished and wondered I caught the same overwhelming of the strange aura from before. My head turned to gaze at the girl with the silver eyes again, who was still watching me. I had almost forgotten she was there. She was just staring looking dumb founded under the open club doors. I scoffed slightly. How could she just stand there when she was surrounded by an environment like this? A normal girl would be looking as if she had stumbled upon Candy Land with all the eye candy in the room surrounding her. But all she did was look at me. Something must be wrong with her.

Her hair was wavy and wild and in her face. She carried herself with no presence at all, and it looked as if she was trying with all her might to become part of the back ground. She held an odd position with her toes and it was obvious that she felt awkward in her pale yellow dress, a color that should have been expressed magnificently against her dark and tan skin. It looked like she was trying especially hard to seclude herself.

She was another wallflower. Another individual who the precious gift of life was wasting on. It almost made me sick to watch her. I tried to ease my fury by indulging myself in Tamaki, but what I saw only made me angrier.

"Tamaki-senpai, please let me take off these shoes. They're pinching my feet."

"Oh Haruhi you look simply adorable! Come to me my little Chinese butterfly, you are simply the most beautiful gem in daddy's crown!"

"Tamaki-senpai! Will you let go of me! This is the third time today that you've raved over me in this costume and I can't feel the blood going to my head! Tamaki-senpai I'm getting dizzy!"

"But Daddy adores his sweet little blossom! Oh Haruhi, make that cute little scrunched up face again! It was simply adorable!"

"Tamaki-senpai!"

I had almost forgotten about Haruhi Fujioka. Miss Haruhi Fujioka.

She was dressed in a beautiful hot pink and lavender costume that was fashioned after a concubine in the Imperial Court. I knew Tamaki had taken a bit too much of a liking to the concubine idea in that mind of his, and he would have Haruhi dressed in no other costume. That girl had no idea how much regard Tamaki held for her. That's right. I knew all about the little honor student's secret. The commoner had waltzed in here on accident, and became swept up in a world of hell that others would consider a slice of heaven.

Her indifference to Tamaki pissed me off at times. Whatever single minded affection he retained, it was still affection none the less. The affection I would have killed to receive a sliver of. She also didn't know how to enjoy herself, at all.

Her life was her studies. While that was a reasonable goal because of her scholarship, she could have been a little more thrilled at the company she was keeping, despite some of their antics. Yet, if I could see anything that the little cross dresser and I had in common, it was that we were both chained.

Chained to this club and the people in it. She by her debt. I by the restless desire I had for Tamaki.

"Haruhi-kun!"

A pack of girls called to their favorite host from across the room. I recognized those three. They requested her every single time they came to the club. All of them easily smitten with the facade that Haruhi put on. It looked like they were going to save the both of us at the moment.

Tamaki unwillingly let go of Haruhi so she could carry out her host duties and take care of her guests.

"Oh Haruhi-kun you look so adorable!"

"I would have thought they would make you attractive Chinese peasant, but I like this much better!"

"Those colors are simply perfect on you Haruhi-kun! You look just like one of the ladies from the Chinese court!"

"Oh I remember that from my Ancient Civilizations class! I heard all the ladies were also lovers of the Emperor!"

"Oh my goodness! *Squeal* Is it true Haruhi? Are you really one of Tamaki-kun's lovers?"

I smirked at the overwhelmed look Haruhi secretly hid on her face, knowing she was only imagining what atrocity it may be for someone like her to be a concubine of her senpai. She only smiled

Host like and tried detouring the girls, and anyone else, from such fantasies as she told them all how happy she was they approved of her costume. The girls all squealed at her gracious demeanor.

"He's sooo self-conscious! Oh how kawaii!"

Sometimes I found it almost humorous how easy it was to please the customers of this club.

But I was also grateful to them at that moment. Now Tamaki was at least acting with practiced affections on the other girls instead of real ones. I sighed and sat on an empty cushion assembled around the floor by Tamaki's thrown where all the other ladies were sitting at. This was my normal routine, including myself in the group to feel like I was part of Tamaki's regular customer party.

This did have some truth in it. I was there every single day. And in fact, I had been his very first customer...

I hoped today would just be normal. That the girl hiding in the doorway would stop staring at me and just go away, and that I could be left to partake in the company I had quietly been a part of for ages. But...most like everything in my new existence now, nothing would ever go the way I wanted it too.

As Tamaki went back to flatter another princess after moping from Haruhi's departure, his eyes caught a lone lady standing in the doorway. I should know better than anyone that when it came to women, Tamaki had sharper senses than anyone. If only he could be the one to see me with those senses...

But he saw her instead. Those beautiful violet eyes could spot a wallflower a mile away, and in his caring nature, he wished to collect them all until they blossomed on a vine with the rest of the garden. He walked right over to the awkward silver eyed girl and extended a charming hand to her with a beautiful smile.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" he coaxed.

I saw her eyes divert from me and look directly at him. They looked like two giant silver platters behind her bushy hair. She said nothing.

"Is this your first time arriving to our mystical Host Club?" he asked, posing glamorously in his costume for effect. "Lucky for you, the Emperor always has room for just one more lady in his Imperial Court."

He grabbed her chin and pulled her close to him. "How may I pleasure my princess?"

The girl seemed to freeze on contact, a mixed emotion I couldn't understand. It looked like longing, but at the same time, stubbornness and fury and restraint. I was a stranger to how such things could exist at the same time. When I had been alive, if there was something I had wanted, I went for it automatically.

She then did something unbelievable, she tore herself away from Tamaki's arms. My blood boiled. That undeserving little wallflower! She was no damn better than Haruhi!

She turned and looked away from him, her silver eyes seeming cold somehow, but still the shining color that I had seen staring at me. Tamaki pouted as she refused his advances, but seemed determined to get her to accept him.

"Please Mademoiselle!" Tamaki begged elegantly. "Tell your Emperor how he has displeased you and he will surely fix it! These first meetings must not be done so harshly. I would be full of such sorrow if you developed a bad impression of me in our first sighting!"

Tears were flowing in a sparkling manner down his face and he poetically begged on bended knee. The girls in his regular party, excluding myself, all squealed romantically at his manner. I had seen it too many times, but I found myself swooning slightly on the inside.

But the little ingrate didn't swoon. She did just the opposite. She turned to Tamaki with almost ice hardened eyes and glared through her thick dark hair.

"First sighting?" she hissed in the mixed emotional tone that reflected her eyes earlier. "How dense can you be!"

"Pretty dense actually." a voice said with a sigh. A lavender and pink concubine re-entered the group around Tamaki.\

'Oh great!' I said in a huff to myself. 'My mood just improved.'

Not only did I have to deal with the silver eyed chick, but now Haruhi was going to ruin this picture too. My headache from earlier was not improving.

"Senpai what did you do to this girl?" Haruhi inquired with a serious look, standing by the furious girl.

"I have no idea! You have to believe me, my Haruhi, this the first time I've met her." Tamaki sniffled trying to defend himself.

"Wow Boss," a pair of mischievous voices rang out. "This must be a new record. Usually it takes a few more minutes for people you've just met to hate you."

This comment was the work of the twins, and to their amusement it sent Tamaki in his corner of woe, somewhere I knew he populated continuously.

"Tama-chan? Is something wrong over here?" my Hunny-bunny inquired (a nickname I personally had given him after years of attachment), sitting cutely on Takashi's shoulders as the two Shao Lin warriors migrated over to the rest of the group. Both of Tamaki and the wallflower's raised voices had attracted the attention of the entire Host Club.

"It seems you've upset Miss Ayorro. Tamaki, is that hardly any way to treat one of Ouran's latest editions?" a dark voice let out to the rest of the group.

The shadow King had been summoned, completing the circle of Hosts. The silvered eyed girl turned to Kyoya suspiciously.

"How do you know who I am?" she questioned, silver eyes even icier than before.

"I make it my business." he said with a simple smile. "Miss Kiali Ayorro, from Manila in the Philippines. Yet you happen to be attending this school by the graces of a certain Shito Minosukei, if I'm not mistaken?"

She ran her eyes over him silently and studied him. I must have been crazy, but it looked like she was almost following the swirl of dark energy I knew circled him on a regular basis. Being a spirit myself, anything dark or otherworldly could easily be seen by me. But normal people could only sense it sometimes. Then again, I had forgotten, this girl...Kiali apparently...was not  
normal.

"Of course I'm not." Kyoya answered for her, scribbling away in his notebook, barely even looking at her. If he would have though, he would have been surprised at her impeccable sight.

Instead he turned back and explained to the rest of the club. "She transferred here some time after summer break from the Philippines and has resided in class 2A by a default ever since."

"So Kia-chan is in the same class as Tama-chan and Kyo-chan?" Hunny asked, gazing down at the blushing and glaring Kiali as she was being inspected.

"What?" Tamaki exclaimed in genuine bewilderment. "How did I not know this? Kyoya! Why am I just finding out about this?"

"You really are a moron." Kyoya sighed, still scribbling, probably noting Kiali's personality traits for later. She just seemed to be shaking her head in disbelief.

"I'm leaving." she muttered under her breath, turning on her heel and seeming as she'd had enough of the group for some strong inner reasons.

"No mademoiselle! Please don't leave! Just tell me how I missed you earlier." He grabbed her hand in a desperate attempt to stop her from leaving the club. Her body froze even more rigid than the first time and she looked at him with wide eyes again.

"Why do you even care?" she whispered. "You can't even remember that I've been sitting next to you in your first period Literature class for half the year. Yet the minute I walk through these doors, you put on an act as if I've been a fascination of yours for years...How single minded are you?"

"You sat next to me?" he questioned with deep violet eyes in an almost apologetic tone.

She scoffed, but I could see hurt in her eyes. "Just let go of me." she spat, jerking out of his grip and trying to attempt to leave the club again.

"You're all so shallow!" she cried, back turned under the grandiose doors of the club. "If you wouldn't give me the time of day in reality, then don't humor me in the stupid fantasy that's your damn club!"

"Mommy!" Tamaki cried in dramatic "grief stricken" tears toward Kyoya. "One of our princesses is displeased! Fix it Mommy! Make her stay! We must remedy her distress!"

"No!" Kiali protested, despite Tamaki's pleas, trying to hurry away as soon as possible.

The way she could be so cold toward Tamaki's apology blew me over. He may be somewhat oblivious sometimes, but that was because his beautiful and romantic mind was always off just dreaming of a better world. One the reasons I adored him.

But her icy indifference to the club was wearing on my last spectral nerve. In a sudden daring wish, a sent a strong will through my head for her to remain in the club room and accept Tamaki like he deserved to be. As I fumed I noticed her steps toward the hall became more rigid, and then she stopped altogether as soon as someone spoke.

"Really now Miss Ayorro, as dramatic as our King's desires are, certainly we can talk this out."

Kyoya's voice always had an effect of paralyzing people in their tracks, and Kiali was no different. She barely turned her head to face him. He pushed up his glasses and gave a practiced smile.

"It would be very inhospitable to send you off from the Host Club in your current emotional state. Certainly a scene won't be necessary and we can get to the bottom of your displeasure. By any acceptable means."

I knew Kyoya all too well to know that the translation for that statement was, 'We aren't going to let you leave. Any bad word of mouth about the Host Club is bad for us all, so you will be brainwashed to our side. Force is an option.'

"Seriously," The twins asked, strutting up the girl daringly and leaning near her on both sides. "What did the club ever do to put you in such a bad mood?" They gave her a few looks over and snickered. "Then again if we maintained an outward appearance like that, we'd be pretty cranky too."

Tamaki went over to practically strangle the twins. "How dare you insult her! What's wrong with you, you devilish little bastards!"

"It's not like she liked us anyway!" the twins choked out from Tamaki's hold.

"You're all the same!" she hissed lowly, the silver eyes glaring at entire group.

I bit my bottom lip. Tamaki had just defended her, and she still ignored him. She still included him in whatever angsty fantasy image she had in mind for the entire group of hosts and all the students at Ouran.

" Every single one of you has the same standard!" Kiali pointed harshly to the guests of the club who were watching the spectacle with mixed opinions.

Some with disgust for the girls disrespect to their beloved hosts. Some with compassionate pity at how the girl felt so ignored and out of place. Some with just complete oblivion as to why people were shouting and why the hosts were all crowded around this angsty girl and not at their beck and call.

"I look nothing like them! I wasn't bred for this world, and since I'm not, I'll never be important enough! You're all so absorbed in your own worlds that noticing anything else will never cross your minds! I've seen enough of it."

How dare she! She knew nothing about them! She knew nothing about him! And as far as I was concerned, she was nothing compared to Tamaki. How dare she even assume anything!

"You don't know a damn thing!" the twins said defensively to her. The comment about being lost in "their own worlds" had struck them deeper. She didn't know how hard it was to break out of something like that. She didn't know how hard they really did try.

"I know everything." Kiali retaliated, in an odd voice as if she wasn't really referring to the immediate struggle."I know too much!"

"Why don't you share with us exactly what that knowledge is then." Kyoya said, challenging her in a paralyzing tone. Daring her to defy him even more than she already had by making a spectacle in his Host club.

She shakily whipped her head around to face him. "I know that-"

Crash!

And before one more stupid sentence could escape her mouth, I'd had it. I felt my temper raise dangerously high at this whole event and a wave of anger seemed to literally fly out from me.

I think I focused it at an expensive oriental tea set (an imported antique from China) that was on the small table near Tamaki's throne, because the small delicate pot and three cups were sent breaking to the floor. One of the small cups traveled the short distance air born toward Kiali's head and crashed on the wall just beside it.

"What happened!"

"Did someone throw something!"

"Are you okay?"

"Haruhi-kun! Please don't tell me your gentle face was injured!"

The girls all chirped with mixed concern.

I think I had subconsciously been aiming my anger toward the girl's face. Wanting to silence her mouth before one more thing could be said.

Kiali threw a hand to her head and winced in pain. She remained untouched, but it seemed like something else had hit her. Like the wave of my inner fury hit her with the same effect as porcelain shattering against her forehead.

She tried to curl up against the wall, but she was then swarmed by the Host Club.

"Ayorro-san?"

"Kia-chan! Kia-chan! Are you okay!"

"Princess!"

"Miss Ayorro?"

"Kiali? We can't tell what's wrong with her!"

The continuous voices calling her name and invading her air didn't seem to help her condition much, and she tried swatting the Hosts away hopelessly.

"No!" she cried weakly, holding her head. "Stop!"

"Princess, please tell us what's wrong!" Tamaki pleaded one last time.

She looked at him dead center. "I didn't even want to be here!" she sobbed out desperately, her head whipping around like she was backed into a corner.

"Then why are you here?"

A soft reasonable voice touched her arm and questioned to her seriously. Haruhi's dark brown eyes seemed to try to find all her motives.

Kiali looked at each face hurriedly, and then froze a vacant stare into the middle of the club.

"I don't know..." she whispered, her eyes locked dead center with mine.

I stared back at her fiercely.

To the club, she was gazing blankly at nothing, just an empty space of insignificant air.

"Who are you looking at?"

Tamaki questioning now sounded so confused it was heartbreaking. Kiali switched her gaze from him, then back to me again. She gripped her head harder, another painful head ache seeming to seize her.

"I have to go." she said immediately, doe eyes seeming to be rounded in fear with her surroundings.

She then stumbled away from the group and left quickly down the hall, and left Tamaki blank faced in her dust.

I couldn't even think straight after that. I was infuriated.

That girl had the perfect opportunity to interact with Tamaki. Hell, he was practically throwing himself at her begging for her acceptance. And then she has the gall to ignore him? To refuse communication? To go about whatever quiet life she was living and continue not to live at all.

She was probably one of the worst prime examples I'd ever faced at Ouran.

But I could care less about what she did with her life, my anger for the moment was mostly directed at her treatment of Tamaki.

In a world where I would give my soul three times over just for him to be able to know the whisper of my presence, she did everything she could to hide herself away from him. I saw it in her eyes. She wanted to give in. I saw it\ as clear as the sky I admired every day.

And she blew it! She blew the perfect opportunity to be close Tamaki! To MY Tamaki!

I wanted to give her a piece of my mind so bad it hurt. But then I remembered...she could see me. Maybe she could hear me and feel me too. The wave of my anger had practically sent her head reeling. Imagine what some direct contact would do to her.

I smiled darkly. This would be perfect. Just perfect. If nothing else, a chance to vent my anger and have it heard would be exhilarating.

I dashed out of the clubroom and went to search for the girl with the silver eyes. I left a cold wave in my wake that made the entire club room shiver as they stewed in their own confusion.

* * *

Remember to R&R Tasia and myself would really love it if you did.


	4. Chapter 4

Kia's POV-

I stepped into another elaborate girl's bathroom, which was several hallways away from the third music room.

Wealth extended into the farthest corners of the school, and the public bathrooms were no exception. The closest I could associate the decor in the bathroom with might be one that would be found in a five star hotel or restaurant.

Outside of Ouran, the only time I had seen bathroom's like this was when Shito had taken me and mom out to dinner to celebrate their new engagement. It was a disgustingly fancy and expensive place. Like he was trying to impress her as if we could all be one happy family. I think of those times and laugh. I knew I was nothing but a liability to him, an added package along with gaining my mother.

But the restrooms were exquisite, and probably as big as the apartment mom and I had back in the Philippines. The floors and bathroom stalls were made of rose colored marble. The walls had gold leaf wall paper. There was a sitting area with chaise lounges and couches. _(A sitting area? Really? In a school bathroom? Are they BEGGING their students to play hooky?)_

All the furniture, from the couches to the mirrors to the artwork on the wall was all antique and expensive. They even had complimentary cosmetic items. Little bottles of lotions, powders, and perfumes that probably cost more than my entire wardrobe; all in glittery glass antique bottles on a vanity near the sinks. I wonder if they were imported. I wouldn't doubt it.

I went over to the golden Roman style sinks and started running the water, trying to run it over my face and soothe the overwhelming dread my nerves held.

The previous events had been absolutely and completely insane. I had underestimated just how powerful this spirit really was. Something was wrong with her, there must have been. I've only ever experienced that much emotional energy from a spirit a handful of times. And the outcomes had never been good.

I stared at my dark hands, which were trembling violently.

Seeing the spirit. Being dragged into the Host Club against my will. The close contact with...Tamaki Suoh. Having my face almost torn to ribbons by flying porcelain and then being hit like a train wreck with my own sixth sense.

Yeah...I'm pretty sure these were the reasons I was still shaking. Just a lucky, other worldly, simple guess.

What did I even do to this ghost girl anyway? I had seen her around for such a long time, but this was the first time we had made any real contact. And she stared at me with such hate. Like I had done something to offend her, even before she had practically dragged me to Host Club with that hypnotic stare.

The sensation was a little scary to think about. I felt like I had no control over my own body. I was just in a strange daze, following the pull of her magenta eyes was all that I could feel and care about. Even as I tried to get out of the club to get away from Tamaki, with the energy she was throwing my way, my feet felt like cement blocks as I struggled to reclaim the functions that were being taken over by a stronger force.

Speaking of a stronger spectral force, the member with the glasses, Kyoya Ootori, had one of the strongest and darkest auras I had ever seen. He oozed pure darkness, or pure power, or just pure unadulterated evil. Pick one. Any choice would be a lovely fit.

I knew him, as he was a popular name among all the students in my class, so of course I was aware of his family's prestige. But as to how he even knew of my existence, I was in the complete dark. Not only did I have ghosts on my menu of inner problems, but I also got to add evil, four eyed, stalkers to the list as well. Great. Just great.

But the entire club infuriated me. Especially Tamaki Suoh.

How dare he try to shower me with such charm and grace! It was bullshit. All complete and total bullshit!

It meant nothing when he grabbed a hold of my hands and gazed into my eyes because outside of that club, I hadn't existed. I wouldn't exist. At least not to a person like him. I knew his kind, I knew it all too well.

I sat next to him in a literature class we both had. He always came into class, sat in the left chair in middle row, in the desk right next to mine. The minute he would rest he would be swarmed by one thousand of his fans. I would be nothing but the invisible outline floating beside him. I was nothing to notice.

Never once did he look in my direction as he gave attention to each and every one of his "princesses." And yet, some part of me didn't want him to look at me. I didn't want to be seen. Some one like him would never be able to see me anyway, but a part of me was terrified. I was terrified that if that damn blonde idiot actually took the time to glance at me, even for second, he would be able to see everything I had tried so hard to keep hidden.

I wouldn't be seen! I couldn't! I won't!

I don't want to be displayed like a freak in one of their expensive galleries. Especially for the fact that I-

Just then, the raging monologue that was my inner thoughts was rudely interrupted. The culprit being none other then my high spiritual senses.

My silver eyes dilated again. The cold chill returned. Another painful headache slowly crept upon me as I was faced with more of the emotional energy I felt before.

In an instinctive move, I shut my eyes closed and pressed my trembling hands to my sides, trying to prevent myself from gazing into the antique golden mirror in front of me. For some reason, I felt terrified of my own reflection, knowing from experience that something awful waited if I opened my eyes.

"Hey you! I know that you know I'm here!" a haughty and spectral voice called."You better not try to ignore me! We have a few things to discuss!"

The voice was still pretty, but it chilled me, and I could tell it was ghostly and angry. I squeezed my eyes tighter, trying to induce more darkness. I had learned that sometimes if you avoided contact with spirits, they eventually gave up. I kept hoping that would be the case here.

"You better look at me when I'm talking to you _girl_."

I felt the voice hiss dangerously in my ear. Then almost as if on command, by eyes shot open, and the image I saw in the mirror was shocking, but familiar.

Standing beside my wide-eyed reflection in the mirror was the spirit from earlier. The ghost girl with long sandy blonde hair and hate-filled, hypnotizing, magenta eyes. She tossed her hair haughtily and put her hands on her hips, glaring at me. I couldn't turn away, but I didn't feel like I could directly say anything either.

I just stood frozen.

"Now what the hell was that!" she said, seeming as if she was trying to get to a point. "You were handed the perfect opportunity to get to know him, and you blew it!"

I cocked my head, still not saying anything. Who was she talking about? Was this the reason I had made her so angry? Her statements were just getting confusing.

She pursed her lips when I didn't immediately respond.

"Well! What do you have to say for yourself?" she commanded, pointing an accusing finger at me from behind the mirror.

I still had no idea what she was talking about, so I remained silent. I would not comment on something I felt I had no part in. Spirit or not, this was a rule I would struggle to keep.

I saw her grip her hands like mine, but her's were gripped out of fury.

"Listen up wallflower!" she hissed through her teeth. "I can't understand how someone, any one, can ignore the people around them so easily! Especially some one like Tamaki! Some one like you better learn to be gracious for the social interaction they get with anyone, even after they clearly don't deserve it."

My eyes widened more now, but this was at the mention of Suoh's name. He was what all this was about? She didn't like the way I shirked off that hypocritical womanizer in the club? Why the hell should she be so protective over him? She was dead. She shouldn't care about the events of the living. Unless she was that attention starved.

And what the hell gave her the right to say I didn't deserve social activity of any kind! She didn't know what had happened to me or how I felt! I could feel every spectral emotion coursing through her, but I doubted if she had any idea of who I was. Usually I tried to help spirits if they seemed distressed, but this chick was getting on my last damned nerve!

"Now you better march your awkward slumpy frame back to the Host Club right now!" she ordered me, her hands on her hips as if lecturing a small child. "And you better apologize to Tamaki and admit how stupid your acting. You've got some nerve thinking you can include him in your pathetic and angsty little vision on life! You better learn to be put in the place you've set for yourself, girl!"

That did it.

This bitch just went way too far.

I turned my head away from the mirror in defiance. I would not dignify anything Tamaki related with a response. And this beautiful and commanding ghost was going to have to try harder if she wanted to boss me around again. I struggled having dignity and confidence in my every day life, but damn it, I was not going to submit to a spirit! Not right now! My strength in this issue was all that I had.

When hell froze over, was when I would ever confront Tamaki Suoh again!

But I think trying to ignore the ghost may have been a fatal mistake, because the minute I tried to ignore her I literally felt a burning in the air, coming from her eyes.

I wouldn't have looked back at that mirror in a million years, because now my senses were sky rocketing. I turned away from the mirror, starting to shake again, and the lights in room began to flicker and waver on and off from the high amount of spiritual energy in the air.

As my back was turned away from the mirror, I looked down at my hands and then back up again, and the blonde girl was standing right in front of me, fury coursing about her see-through form.

"Quit ignoring me!" she shrieked at me, in-between the flickering of the lights."You're the only one who can see me, and yet you still try to ignore me? How dare you! I won't be ignored! Not anymore! Not ever again!"

Her raving echoed with in my head, and the pain in the back of my brain made it hard to see straight. This was the pain I had felt in the clubroom magnified about 20 times. I backed up against a bathroom stall, holding my head and waited for the worst, which I was sure to come by the way the ghost wavered dangerously in and out of the flickering lights.

Aki POV-

I glowered at the pathetic wallflower as she cowered against the bathroom stall.

My anger was rising quickly and I couldn't care less. Perhaps it was from the years of solitude and talking to people whom couldn't see you. Or just the stress of hanging between worlds so unnaturally and uncertainly. But I knew that if I didn't get a response from her immediately I wouldn't be able to handle it anymore.

Now that I had options, anonymity was definitely not something I would be going for. If she refused to respond to me, I would make her.

"_You are pathetic!"_

I spat the words out as if they were venom.

_Crash!_

Another flare of energy came out and a glass vial of perfume that happened to be in its wake was sent flying. It hit the wall and crashed directly above her head.

She whimpered in surprise.

"I've seen your kind!" I cried. "You and all the rest of the sea of the antisocial-You disgust me!"

The sinks in the posh bathroom began to rapidly flow with water thanks to my energy. Apparently now, it was sinking into the pipes. They began to overflow and started soaking the floor. I continued making the lights flash and another glass vial unexpectedly made its way to Kiali's direction.

_Crash!_

I stared at her with my narrowed magenta gaze.

"You seem to be so in tune with the _other _world, but apparently when it comes to the physical world around you, you are completely oblivious. Tamaki wasn't lying! He's truly a caring individual, far more caring than some one like you deserves! How dare you shirk him off like that! How dare you!"

_Crash!_

_Crash!_

Two more expensive vials made there way in her direction. The shattering glass didn't miss her this time. Several shards crazed the skin of her hands and arms, causing them to bleed as she shielded her face.

I smiled coldly at the chance to do her physical damage. My power seemed to increase more in my icy rage, and her shaking fingers grabbed her head again as she cried out in pain.

"Oh poor you!" I mocked rolling my eyes. "My sympathy goes straight to poor Tamaki! He's probably out there worried sick about offending you! He's probably still trying to figure out how to make it up to you! And even though its all your fault, you're still going to get his good grace!"

The image of her pitiful form encased by his caring arms infuriated me. It pierced into my soul like the shards of glass I was tossing at her head. She was so unworthy! She was just so unworthy!

"God! You have no idea how much I despise you right now!" I cried, throwing head into my hands, trying to erase the vision of her and Tamaki haunting through my head. "What an opportunity you've wasted with a person like him! You don't deserve him! You don't deserve any of him! As far as I'm concerned, you don't even deserve to be alive!"

The electric light above her shattered and more glass rained down on her as she writhed with the pain of my energy.

I seemed to create a spectral wind within the room, and paper towels, magazines, the rest of the tiny vials and any other items of convenience lying around were promptly blown in her quivering direction.

_Crash!_

_Break!_

_Smash!_

_Smash!_

I approached her completely now, willing her to look up at me so we were face to face. She obeyed, and I towered proudly above her as she cowered at my feet.

"If I had my body," I said threateningly. "If I was still even alive, I would have made sure you apologized properly. You are nothing compared to me."

"I will never apologize to him!" she struggled out against me, small lines of blood running down her face."I hate him almost as much as you apparently hate me! You don't know their kind like I do!

There she went again. Speaking out of term blindly. About things she didn't know a damn thing about. How I despised her. Her and her insolence.

In reaction, my hand flew out to strike her face, but I knew it would only run straight through her, as it did with every one else.

But as my palm flew over her cheek, she sprung back as if I had made contact. I felt something powerful as my essence came in a collision with her skin. She cried out in pain even more and began shaking even more violently as an after effect.

Seeing her so shaken up, I felt strangely satisfied, truly exhilarated.

However I didn't feel as if my message had quite gotten through, so I continued explaining my piece as she writhed.

"Miss Kiali," I smirked and her eyes widened in shock as I said her name. "My message may not have gotten through to you just yet. But you've sorely mistaken the members of the group you've come in contact with today. Kyoya especially."

I'm sure the darkness of my soul at this moment would have impressed the Shadow King if he had been aware. The spectral wind continued to howl with a banshee like fury. I bent my face closely to hers, making her realize the demise she had created for herself back in the Host Club.

"With that little scene in the clubroom, you are now noticed. And you're days as a wallflower are now forcibly numbered. You had better apologize and make things right, or you will be at their mercy. And mine as well! Now make a choice! And it better be the right one!"

Her pupils were practically non-existent now, and her silver eyes darted around as if looking for a quick exit. She staggered up, shimmering pieces of glass raining off her as she rose. She was soaked. Small lines of blood trickled off her hands.

"What are you to him?" She cried suddenly, catching me off guard. " Why does it even matter to you? You're dead! You're dead damn it! What do you want with him? What do you want with me? Just what the hell do you want?"

"Everything!" I shrieked. "I want everything back! I want my life! I want my Tamaki! And I want to be sure people like you don't have a chance to waste their lives and get away with it!"

I charged toward her with animalistic fury. My essence ran through her body. She was standing in front of the mirror at the time. The lights just kept flashing on and off.

Suddenly, the wind stopped, and what felt like a flash of lightning surged through both of us. I could feel it. It was one of the first things I had actually _felt_ in a really long time.

I watched her face in the mirror, almost as if through her eyes.

Her eyes were widened, and she clutched her chest, choking and sputtering in pain. I kind of felt it too. It was so peculiar. She doubled over, like she was having a heart attack. Her eyes were flashing, just like the lights. And they were changing colors.

First silver. Then a slightly purple-esc color. Like violet, no, like pink. They were magenta. Just like mine.

_Silver_. Magenta. _Silver._ Magenta.

Like a strobe light or a traffic light that had gone on the fritz.

Then my own vision was fading, like hers. I felt myself falling as she slumped to the ground, slowly passing out.

I heard voices, some one pounding on the bathroom door and several people running in. There were gasps of horror and concern. People were crowding around her, trying to get her to waken and explain, but she wouldn't.

Hmm, I must have killed her. What a pity. I was having such fun.

Now the important question remained… what was happening to ME?

Why was all this darkness circling me? Was it time for me to pass? Was I being forced?

No… I didn't want to go. Not yet. I needed to stay. I needed Tamaki.

Oh, well. At least if I was going, I was taking the wallflower with me. I guess it wouldn't be so bad. If I couldn't have him, then she couldn't either.

The only thing I wished for was to just see those pretty blue eyes one more time. To hear his pretty, soothing voice just one more time. Then everything would be all right. That's all I wanted.

"_Princess? Princess what has happened to you! Please Princess you must wake up!" _

I felt my heavy eyes shoot open suddenly and the beautiful vision of Tamaki in his cosplay outfit shocked my vision. His beautiful blue eyes right before me.

Heaven does a wonderful job at granting last requests.

"Tamaki…?" I questioned slowly, knowing he couldn't hear me.

"_Yes Princess it's me! You have to wake up! You have to tell us what happened!" _

I felt myself smile weakly. I pretended like always. I pretended it was me he was calling to. I pretended all that concern in his voice and that wonderful title of "Princess" was all mine. What a wonderful delusion for such a strange end.

"_I guess if I have to leave, this is the way to do it."_ I mused aloud, watching as he started to fade away. My voice sounded so strange in my own ears. Like it held two octaves. Such a funny thing before disappearing.

"_Princess! What are you talking about! You're not going to leave us! You can't go anywhere!" _

Was it possible for ghosts to go through delirium? He had just responded to my statement. It seemed strangely as if he really WAS talking to me, but how was that possible?

"_You, want me to stay?"_ I questioned intensely, knowing he'd never answer yes to something like that. I would prove I was crazy.

"_Of course I do! Just stay awake, we'll get you some help, alright." _

He wanted me. He wanted me to stay. He needed me to stay.

I had no idea if I had just taken an entire situation out of context, but it was against my nature to deny Tamaki anything he desired. Especially now that it was in my power.

"_Alright,"_ I said weakly, playing along with my fantasy. _"I guess I can stay…"_

But before I could reassure him more, I began to become more and more forcibly pulled into the darkness. My eyes were growing heavy and my vision had all but blackened. I could barely muster out another word.

"…_but only for you…I'll do anything for you."_ I finished quietly in my head, since I couldn't speak it from my lips. If only this had been the sentiment he had heard.

My world darkened again, and I struggled against it, for Tamaki's sake. But it was useless. I didn't want to leave. I had made a promise.

The last thing my senses took in was his beautiful voice. Still pleading, but what he said broke my heart in my supposedly last hours.

"_Please Princess! Miss Kiali! You need to stay with us. Stay awake for me!"_

Damn…So I was day dreaming after all. Once again, this time in a fading and comatose darkness, I was faced with the reality that I would never be Tamaki's princess.

Fate is just too cruel.


End file.
